


He who Holds the Keys

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Happy Hogan is Trying to Do His Job, Not Canon Compliant, shield gets in his way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: "I’m the driver, so if Tony needs to be driven, I should be the one driving.”OrIn which Happy threatens the Winter Soldier.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 117
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	He who Holds the Keys

“I don’t get it with you agent types. I’m the driver, so if Tony needs to be driven, I should be the one driving.”

Happy crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. He refused to be intimidated by any SHIELD lackeys who always wanted a piece of Tony, and he wouldn’t back down now just because they think they came up with an upgraded model.

James Barnes raised a judgemental eyebrow at him, which Happy did not appreciate at all. 

“So, Mr.  _ Barnes _ ,” Happy continued. Sure, the others, even Tony, called the man Bucky, but Happy wasn’t going to allow any familiarity. “Step away from the vehicle.”

Happy still had the keys, even if Barnes was standing in front of and blocking the driver’s door. 

That’s what Happy got for abandoning his post, even if the bathroom break had been needed. 

Barnes sighed. “I already told you. Tonight ‘s dangerous. Someone is probably going to try to take out  _ you  _ to get to Tony, and everything becomes a whole lot easier if it’s me they’re gunning for me rather than someone who might die when they take a bullet.”

Happy snorted. As if he would be intimidated by a gun. He had been Tony Stark’s driver and bodyguard for years, and even when Tony became Iron Man that only magnified the danger. This was Happy’s job, no one else’s, and he certainly wasn’t going to just hand over the keys to some guy whose driver’s license probably expired in 1945. 

“Captain America approves this plan, you want me to call him?” Barnes rolled his eyes. 

Happy scoffed. “So what if he does? I’m the driver, I’ve got the keys,  _ case closed _ .”

The elevator doors opened and Tony strolled out. 

“Happy, give him the keys,” Tony said. He fixed one of his cufflinks, and Happy glared. Tony was wearing the wrong kind of suit into the fight that they were trying to tell Happy was so dangerous - an Armani suit instead of the Iron Man armor. 

Of course he was, this was Tony Stark, which was exactly why Happy needed to be there. 

“I don’t want you hurt, and this has the potential to escalate fast. Go find Pepper and make sure she’s good, yeah?” Tony clapped Happy on the shoulder.

“Does he even have a license?” Happy argued.

Tony sighed. “I promise the Avengers have my back on this one.” 

Tony walked to the back of the limo and tugged on the door, but it didn’t open. Tony sighed. “Happy, unlock the limo please.”

Happy grumbled but took out the car keys. He walked over and unlocked Tony’s door, then opened it for Tony. 

“Thanks! See you later, don’t wait up.” Tony slid into the backseat. 

Happy closed the door, his teeth aching from where he was clenching his jaw. He didn’t like this, he didn’t like this one bit. 

“I appreciate your loyalty,” Barnes said. 

“Don’t even try to patronize -” Happy started, whirling on Barnes, when he realized that he was no longer holding the keys to the limo. 

Barnes had the keys in his hands and was unlocking the driver’s door. “And I promise I won’t get a scratch on her - well, unless people start shooting at us. Then I’ll do my best.”

“I don’t care about the damn car,” Happy snarled. He marched over to Barnes. 

Barnes gave him an amused smile and then opened the door. Happy slammed it shut with his hand. He didn’t want Tony to hear this. 

“You take care of Tony.  _ That’s _ the job.” He shook his finger in Barnes’ face. “Why he thinks you’re capable, I don’t know -”

“Assassins make good bodyguards because we know what assassins do,” Barnes interrupted, his voice dry. “I’ll keep him safe.”

“You better, or I’ll be coming for you.”

Happy’s threat was serious, and he didn’t like the amused twitch to Barnes’ lips. 

“If Tony gets hurt, I’ll make sure  _ you _ ’re hurt,” Happy pressed.

Barnes grinned, a slow beaming smile that took over his face. “Sounds like a deal.”

Happy eyed Barnes for another long moment before he reluctantly stepped back. 

“I’ve got my eyes on you,” he warned. 

Barnes saluted him, then opened the door and slid into the driver’s seat. The engine thrummed to life, and Happy watched as Barnes drove Tony out of the garage.

He still didn’t like this. He didn’t like it at all. 

Happy turned and went off to find Pepper. He could make sure Pepper was okay, and so he would do that. 

But next time he  _ would  _ be driving that car, even if he had to lock Barnes in the basement. 


End file.
